Taken
by BlueIronLily
Summary: FINISHED! Tohru gets kidnapped, they find her, but how will this affect her? What will the future have in store for tohru? Read to find out! story is better than summary! Sorry i took so long! R&R!
1. One normal day

okay here we go!this is my first fan fic so please DONT HATE!

KYORU!

WARNING: This fan fic is gonna contain some graphic scenes, and i know what you're thinking… NOW GET YOURE HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!

(haha jk my heads in the gutter all the time lol ;) )

Im talking blood and violence and just some messed up stuff! So if your not into that, don't read!

*~*but if you're gonna read PLEASE REVIEW! *~*

I do not own fruits basket (as sad as it is!)

(T-T)

* * *

><p>Im not gonna start on once upon a time (because who hasn't heard THAT!) So lets begin our story on a normal morning in the sohma houseIt is a very early sunday morning, and tohru has just woken up.<p>

'i better get started on breakfast'

she slowly got up and out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth, and went to her closet to get dressed. She decided on a pink long sleeved shirt with a brown skirt and pink ribbons.

She then headed downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the fridge to see what she could cook for breakfast, she reached for the leeks then just remembered,

'actually, that might not be the BEST idea…kyo would be mad if he saw leeks first thing in the morning…..….kyo….'

just the thought of his name made her blush profusely, she loved him so much…after standing in front of the fridge for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts, she focused her mind back on breakfast. She decided on some noodles (idk i didn't wanna use riceballs becuz thats been WAY used up)

As tohru was starting to boil the water, she heard footsteps from upstairs and then the sliding of the kitchen door, she turned around and saw kyo standing there, still in his pjs

"Ah! good morning kyo!" (im too lazy to type who said what)

kyo blushed a little bit from tohru's smile, 'wow, she's even cute early in the morning?'

"hey, so whats for breakfast?"

"oh just some beef noodles… is that alright with you?"

"yeah sure.."

"okay!"

Tohru went back to cooking and kyo went outside to train a little. He still couldn't get that picture out of his head, the one of tohru's cute little smile. He started blushing again and mentally yelled at himself,

'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER DAMMIT!'

but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to stop, his mind would constantly reel images of tohru's happy self over and over in his head…. because he loved her more than anything….

kyo yelled at himself again and went back to training, meanwhile Tohru just finished cooking the noodles when all of the sudden…

"ah! good morning my sweet tohru!"

"Oh! good morning Shigure!"

"and how is my little flower this morning?"

"oh i'm alright! Breakfast will be ready soon so you can go ahead and sit at the table."

"Oh tohru, you're just to good to me…" shigure started to tilt her head up towards his when he is suddenly knocked to the floor

"Dammit its to early for your perverted crap! Cut it out will ya?"Shigure started to wimper

"Oh kyo! You're so mean!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

tohru laughed a little watching them bicker, she used to be bothered by it, but know she had gotten so used to mornings like these in these 2 years of living with the sohmas, that she couldn't help but laugh. Yuki then peered his head around the door

"Can't you be even a little quiet you stupid cat?"

"YOU BE QUIET GIRLY BOY!"

"oh good morning Yuki!"

"Good morning miss honda, how did you sleep?"

"oh i slept fine, thank you!"

At this time they had breakfast and tohru had headed out to go grocery shopping. She was walking past an electronics store, the whole display case was filled from top to bottom with different sized TVs

'I remember Kyo saying something about getting a larger TV…' (idk if they have one, but ill just say that they have a small one)

'maybe he would like one of these? i wonder how much they cost?'

As Tohru was standing there, thinking about going inside, a breaking news report came up…

"This just in! Breaking news! Another high school girl has been kidnapped in the tokyo area, this is the 5th case reported this week, police have not found any leads who the mysterious man is who has committed….."

Tohru was getting a little scared by the news report so she decided to keep she was going down the street, she was still a bit shaken up by the news report,

'Now im a little frightened! Maybe i should have let shigure come with me after all…

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK!-<p>

"Bye Shigure! Im going shopping!"

"Oh, tohru, are you going by yourself?"

"oh, yes! Kyo is at the dojo and Yuki went for a student council meeting."

"Would you like me to go with you? It might not be safe for you to be out by yourself…"

"OH NO! You have work to do, and besides, ive gone out by myself before! I'll be just fine!"

"alright…..if you say so, just be careful!"

"of course I will! Buh Bye!"

Tohru closed the front door and set out to the store, while shigure was sitting at his desk, worried for her safety. He saw a very frightening news report earlier….

'Please….do come back Tohru…..'

* * *

><p>-END OF FLASHBACK!-<p>

she kept walking down the street, scaring herself with her own thoughts, when all the sudden she spotted her two friends near by, and felt a little relieved...

"Uo! Hana!"

The two turned towards the source of the yell to find Tohru, smiling and waving at them.

"hey kid!"

"hello tohru"

"good morning you guys! what are you doing here?"

"we were just on our way to come see you"

"oh well i was just going out to get some groceries, you could come with and then we'll all go back to the house together!"

"ah yes, a fine idea."

"Yea, we'll come with, besides, you would probably fall trying to carry the bags by yourself!"

They all laughed then headed towards the market

* * *

><p>Shigure was still at the house, he had just finished his work and was watching TV when he suddenly heard people outside…<p>

"SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT!"

he instantly knew that yuki and kyo had returned home. He turned back to the TV and saw a news report similar to the one he saw yesterday...

"This just in! Breaking news! Another high school girl has been kidnapped in the tokyo region, this is the 5th one this week, police have no leads as to where these girls are or who the mysterious man is who has commited….."

Shigure then remembered, Tohru was out in the streets by herself! He normally didn't worry a lot, but this was a rising epidemic and he couldn't help but wonder….

'What if Tohru is….'

Yuki and Kyo had just now walked into the house, they went into the living room to find Shigure.

"Hello Shigure, we're back, did you finish your pages?"

Shigure ignored what Yuki said and walked up to him and kyo

"Listen, Tohru went out to the market by herself. And im a little worried…."

"Why? Tohru goes out by herself all the time, why are you just worried now?"

"look."

shigure pointed at the TV and the two teens listened in on the report,

"another female high school student has just been kidnapped in the tokyo area…"

Kyo and Yuki instantly got worried looks on their faces

"I think you to should go and find her, make sure she's alright."

They both silently nodded their heads and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The girls were now walking back down the street, their hands filled with bags<p>

"Jeez! You got a lot of stuff tohru! its a good thing we ran into you, you'd have to carry all this back by yourself! and this is heavy too!"

"Oh! I'm sorry i can take it if you want!"

Uo laughed a little at tohru's flustered yet caring face

"na its fine! I can handle it! I just wish Hana would take a few!"

"i don't DO labor, besides, i have to be able to protect tohru in case a suspicious character comes along…"

"I could protect her too ya know! im not like a wuss!"

Tohru laughed a bit. Uo doesn't know it but some times, she acts a lot like kyo…

suddenly a man with a large overcoat and a hat approached the three

"speaking of suspicious characters…."

The man ignored Uo's comment and focused on the innocent looking blue eyed girl, he studied her for a moment then said,

"Hello miss! I am selling some cheap jewelry, would you like to have a look?"

Tohru wasn't one for wearing jewelry, but she didn't want to be rude

"oh…uh…. okay!"

The man made a small crooked smile and led tohru to the back of a large white van, he opened one door to show the inside of it which was covered in colorful, flashy jewelry, the back section of the van was concealed by a large curtain.

"Go ahead and look, take all the time in the world!"Tohru started curiously looking at all of the extravagant jewelry in front of her, while Hana and Uo were on the other side of the van, watching Tohru. Hana all of the sudden made a concerned face and Uo immediately noticed

"Hey, whats up with you?"

"I don't like this…"

"Don't like the man?"

"yes, his waves are rapid and dark, they look…evil"

"What?"

Hana suddenly gasped and had a shocked look on her face

"What? what is it?"

"We have to go!"

"What?"

Hana raised her voice a bit"Arisa we have to get Tohru out of here now!"

Then all the sudden, they heard a yell. They turned towards where Tohru was to see that the man had shoved her in side of his van and was heading to the drivers seat.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?"

the man ignored Uo, he had gotten in and started the van

"NO! TOHRU!"

Uo tried to pry the doors open, but they were locked. Then the man drove off, taking Tohru with him.

Tohru was struggling, for there was a man holding her in a bear hug, he then covered her mouth with a cloth and she started to fall unconscious, the last thing she heard was Uo, screaming her name….

* * *

><p>Ya'll probably hate me now don't you?<p>

Don't worry she's not gonna die!

THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! NEVER!

anywayz! thanks for reading and i hope to see reviews! I hope to see at least 3 reviews b4 i release the next chapter!

ill try to get it out as soon as i can!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~ furubafancentral


	2. butcher job bob

Sup peoples!

so i was going to update again later in the week, but i got bored so, here it is!

before i get on with disclaimer stuff i wanna thank 2 for reviewing! (Since ur the only one who reviewed)

So thanks for that!

And if i get anymore reviews i'll be sure to give them peoples shout outs!

ANYWAYS!

lets move on to whatcha came here for!

disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket! (sobbing in corner)

* * *

><p>Hana and Uo stood there, in complete shock. They just saw they're best friend get taken away in a van by a psycho.<p>

However Hana snapped out of it and started walking back up the street. Uo just noticed this and ran after her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Tohru just got kidnapped and your just walking around?"

Hana did not respond, she was looking for something, and she bolted as soon as she found it

"Do you have change?"

"What?"

"DO YOU HAVE CHANGE?"

"yea, why"

"Neither one of us have our cell phones and we have to call the police, so give me the change!"

Uo, still shocked from watching her friend get stolen, shakily took the change out of her pocket and gave it to Hana. While she made the call, Uo was trying to calm herself. She was angry, sad, frustrated, scared, and worried at the same time. She wanted to beat the hell out of that guy, but at the same time, she felt like crying. Suddenly she noticed Kyo and Yuki across the street, they seemed to be looking for someone,

'They're looking for Tohru… Oh god, i have to tell them….'

Then the two boys noticed Tohru's two closest friends and walked over to them

"hello Miss Uotani, we were wondering if you have seen Miss Honda?"

She heard what they said, but she couldn't answer, she started crying. Uo came across as such a strong and brave woman, but when it came to Tohru, she couldn't help but be more open emotionally with her. Her grief was swallowing her from the inside, the fact that she stood there and watched Her most trusted friend get taken away without giving as much effort as she could to help her, she couldn't take it….

"Miss Uotani?" Uo sat there, silent tears running down her and Hana had just hung up the phone, and noticed Uo, completely loosing it. She did notice that Yuki and Kyo were there, but she had to get her friend under control, or they wouldn't get anywhere. Hana walked over to Uo

"Arisa….get up"Uo only clenched her hand in a fist and stayed sitting on the sidewalk

"I said get up!"

"Just leave me alone for a second!"

"GET UP NOW."

"…"

"DAMMIT ARISA PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Hana slapped Uo hard across the face. Yuki and Kyo stood there wondering what was happening

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP TOHRU OR NOT?"

"i do….but…"

"BUT NOTHING! WE ARE TOHRUS FRIENDS AND SHE IS IN DANGER!"

The boys jumped a little at that last statement

'Danger?'

"Now get up so we can help her!"Hana held out her hand to Uo, she took it and allowed her to pull her up. They both looked at each other with determined looks, then Uo walked over to the boys

"Guys….Tohru's been kidnapped…."

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

Tohru was starting to wake up. She was tied up by her hands and her feet and she had her mouth sealed shut. She noticed she was in a van and wondered what happened, then it hit her….

_TOHRU!_

She had been kidnapped!She was extremely scared, wondering where they would take her…..what they would do to her…..she got a painful chill just thinking about van turned and Tohru slid across the floor only to collide with something. It was cold and stiff, but it kind of felt like skin…. she turned herself around only to find…an arm….but she soon saw that it was a whole pile of cut up limbs!She went wide eyed as soon as she saw it. All the limbs that once held this person together, were chopped up, covered in blood and left to rot. It was HORRIFYING. Tohru sat still in shock for a minute, but then she started screaming and flailing around with all her might. The driver noticed this and immediately started yelling

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! Or I'll come back there and MAKE ya!"

she was too scared to try resisting again, so she just sat there and cried silently…Eventually, they end arrived at their destination. The same man who knocked her out lifted her up and carried her fireman style into the abandoned meat packing building. But before they went inside, The second man put a cloth on her mouth again, causing her to slip out of consciousness like before. But Before she blacked out, Tohru could have sworn she saw someone she knew….

* * *

><p>By this time, the police, news reporters, and crime scene specialists were all surrounding the spot where Tohru was taken. The five teens were not allowed near the scene, so they sat on the curb at the end of the street, not too far away. Uo and Hana had just finished telling Kyo and Yuki about what happened.<p>

_"_I can't believe this happened to HER of all people!"

"Miss Hondas too good of a person to be taken away like that…"

they all sat in silence for a moment, until Uo broke the ice

"I can't help but feel this is my fault…. the moment he walked up to us, i suspected something about him, but i didn't do anything. If i had…she'd…."

"No, Its our fault Miss Uotani"she looked up at them in surprise.

"If we had gotten here sooner…." (yuki)

"Or if we had never left her at all…." (kyo)

"We could have done something….." (yuki)

The three hung their heads in grief, especially Kyo. No matter how much The rest of them were worried, it was undoubtable the most was him. He wanted to strangle this guy and shoot him till hes dead. He wanted to hold Tohru in her arms again... then Hana finally spoke

"But we are not going to get anywhere by blaming ourselves…. all we can do is hope that she is okay…"

A couple minutes later, a police woman walked over to the teens. They all stood up, hoping that they found something.

"Okay, listen, Im sorry but we were not able to find any helpful evidence.."

"What?"

"What the hell do ya mean couldn't find anything?"

"im sorry, but this guy is too good, he made a clean getaway…."

"So what do we do now then…" Yuki said, with obvious concern

"All you can do is hope that we find her before its too late…"

They all felt like crying, even Kyo. They all thought at the same time

'WHY? WHY HER? WHY NOT ME INSTEAD?'

Suddenly they heard a loud voice, calling for the kids

"Shigure?"

He saw them and ran towards him, he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath from running like a mad man"Im gonna guess you heard what happened?" UoShigure nodded yes

"But thats not all…I know where tohru is…"

* * *

><p>Tohru was now just waking up she felt a great deal of pain in her wrists and she felt like she was frozen stiff. She looked around and realized, she was in a meat locker! The place smelled of blood and rotting meat And she was surrounded by corpses, knives, and hanging animal meat. It was like something out of a horror movie. She turned her attention back to her wrists and why they hurt so much. She then saw that she had been hung by her wrists like all of the animal corpses surrounding her, and not only that, she was…..naked!Embarrassed for herself, she desperately wanted to break from her cuffs and cover herself, but to no avail. She was was truly terrified,<p>

OH GOD! I WANNA GO HOME! IM SO SCARED!'

She started to cry

'I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE MY LOVED ONES AGAIN! I'LL NEVER SEE KYO, YUKI AND SHIGURE….OR UO AND HANA! IF ONLY THEY WERE ALL HERE WITH ME-'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of an opening door, her heart stopped. It was the man with the large overcoat, but he took it off to reveal a kind of wiry yet muscular man with short blond hair and a crazed look in his eye. After taking off his coat, he walked over to a table not too far away from tohru, covered in blood and knives. The turned around and saw that tohru was awake, he smirked and chuckled.

"Ah, hello my little chopping block…"

Tohru was to scared to say anything, his laugh was the creepiest sound she had ever heard….

"I bet your wondering who i am and what your doing here riiight?"

Tohru nodded her head slowly, he laughed at her innocence

"Well then, I'll introduce myself, since your going to be dead soon…."

'What?'

"I'm Bob! Although everyone calls me "butcher job bob", and i…well, im not going to deceive you….the only reason you are here is so i can chop your little body up!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you know where Tohru is? Start talking, writer!"<p>

"You see, i was sitting at home, i had just gotten a call from the police about Tohru and i was just about to go out, when all of the sudden i got another call….

* * *

><p>"hello-"<p>

"Oh my god shigure! Its horrible i can't believe this!"

"umm who is this?"

"Shigure! This is Kagura! Now listen!"

"Kagura, i have to head out now! Tohru is gone and-"

"Wait, so you know Tohru's kidnapped?"

"Yes, wait, how do you know?"

"BECAUSE! I was walking through downtown when i noticed a large man wearing black and a man in a coat, they had Tohru! It was a half an hour ago but thats only because i didn't have my cell phone so i had to run around and look for a pay phone!"

"What? Kagura, are you sure you saw Tohru?"

"YESSS! IM POSITIVE! Look,im gonna give you the address to where they're at, write it down and GET HELP!"

* * *

><p>"She gave me the address, and they're at the old meat packing building, downtown!"<p>

"Oh my god!"

"well hurry up and tell the cops dog!"

Shigure ran up to the police woman and told her of the call, she wasn't so sure of it, but she could tell they were desperate to find their friend

"Alright, well theres no use in brushing it aside!"

She grabbed a mega phone and began yelling at the other cops

"Attention all officers! We have a lead to this case! All officers head to 457 Kota Street! Its the old meat packing plant downtown! MOVE OUT NOW!"

Everyone immediately started scrambling. Police officers getting back to their cars, news reporters quickly packing up their stuff,

The police woman walked up to the five

"You guys wanna tag along?"

They all quickly nodded.

"Alright you three guys, get in my car over there, you two, go two that officer over there!"

They all did as they were told and headed out, Kyo was especially anxious to get there…

'Hang on Tohru! We're Coming!"

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

You guys are probably pissed at me right now, prob for multiple reasons...

ANYWAYS! Please review!...PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! (dramatic shigure sobbing)

see ya!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

furubafancentral


	3. to the rescue!

Sup peoples!

so i have been looking at the reviews (YES im talking about reviews again and i WILL keep talking bout them till i get more!)

and there is a SEVERE lack in the number of them! I know it seems like i just to make my story sound better, but thats not it! I…NEED…CRITICISM! I WANT to make the story better! I'll take flames, and judgments, and opinions! Im makin this up as i go! Thats why i need REVIEWS to help keep me on track to a better story! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just PPLLLEEEAAASSEEE take the time and write a review! I know im coming off as desperate, but I AM DESPERATE! sorry if these begs are annoying you, but i really need reviews okay? OKAY?

anyways…

(getting out of crazy mode)

Here is the next chapter

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket! (not a **WORD!**)

Last chapter…

* * *

><p>Tohru has been kidnapped! Kyo, Yuki, Uo and Hana are all at the crime scene when all of the sudden, Shigure runs up to them with desperate news, he found out where she is! Meanwhile Tohru is tied up by her captor, butcher job bob, a psychopathic maniac who is obsessed with chopping up high school girls! The sohmas and her two best friends are on their way to rescue her!<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Bob! Although everyone calls me "butcher job bob", and i…well, im not going to deceive you….the only reason you are here is so i can chop your little body up!"<p>

Tohru instantly gasped at this, and started to tear up. Then out of sheer instinct, she finally spoke,

"Why? Why are you doing this to me and all these other girls?"

"OH! Good question! I rarely get to tell "The Story"! Alright, since you're going to die anyway, there's no reason why i shouldn't tell you. It started 2 years ago, I was a single father with a low wage desk job. I used to be a financial analyst before i got into….this line of work…."

Tohru had to wonder,

'how does killing innocent people seem like a JOB?'

"Anyway so like i said, i was a single dad. And every long day at work, i would have to come home to my daughter, Akira. She was 16 and she looked just like you… with fair skin, long brown hair and big brown eyes. You may notice that all of these girls have those too…"

And he was right, she noticed how they all looked around the same age, but they all DID have fair skin, brown hair and big brown eyes (authors note: YES people can die with their eyes open!) However, their eyes looked lifeless and dull.

"So as i was saying, she was my 16 year old daughter and she was, how do i put it, A BITCH! I would come home and all she ever did was criticize me and complain about how we only lived in an apartment. I was trying so hard at work to get more money then i was supposed to be making, and then i had to come home and listen to her whine and tell me how she wished her mother was still alive and that i was dead…. it drove me insane!"

Tohru, being the kind person she is, couldn't help but feel a little pity for him….

"But one day, while i was trying to cook dinner, me and her were having the biggest argument we ever had, i would scream and she would scream right back at me. It was pretty intense. Eventually i had filled up to the top of my head with anger, and i instinctively slammed my knife into to the counter top, cutting her finger off in the process…"

Tohru went wide eyed…

"She had collapsed to the floor, crying with pain, and me, i just stood there. I kept playing back that feeling of cutting through her soft, cuttable skin, and hearing the bone snap and the blood spill out, gushing. I looked at the knife, covered with the red liquid and thought…. "That felt…good!"

Surprisingly, Tohrus once pity for the man, turned into fear again….

"Then, before i knew it, i was slicing her and dicing her up until i had completely torn her body apart. It was sooo satisfying, but i still wanted more…. since then, vie been traveling Japan, looking for more fresh blood, just like hers…. and i've actually never been caught! I keep changing my appearance so people wont catch on, and no one has yet… It seems the world is dumber than i thought it was…"

Tohru could not believe this sickening story he had just told her, she didn't know wether to cry or scream…

"So, that is my story! Any questions?"

Tohru was so, for once, ANGRED by his story, she went and said something completely out of character…

"How could you be so heartless, you WORTHLESS, LOW LIFE BASTARD!"

he laughed, hard

"OH! Now THAT wasn't nice, now was it…?"

Suddenly he grabbed a very large knife and started walking towards her… his face was absolutely terrifying...

"I think its about time i shut that big mouth of yours!"

Tohru started to struggle in her wrist locks, but it was no use. Suddenly he stopped in front of her, and in one quick motion, cut a large scar in her left arm.

She screamed in pain, she wanted to clutch the scar and run, but she couldn't…. then suddenly, The wrist locks broke! Since she was dangling, she dropped down a bit and was able to stand on her own. They were both surprised. Then, before he knew it, Tohru had run in the opposite direction, crying and clutching her arm.

"Alright, little girl, THE CHASE IS ON!"

He ran after her, knife in hand, in desperate pursuit of his prey.

Tohru ran to the opposite corner of the large room, she was observing where he was when suddenly she noticed something on the table next to her, her clothes! She was so uncomfortable being naked so she took her shirt, quickly threw it on, then ran back to where she was at the beginning, because she could tell that he wasn't there anymore. She was there and quickly looked around for signs of him, there were none. The room was silent, not a single sound except for her own breath.

Then all of the sudden, he had grabbed her throat from behind, and smashed her against a wall. She grabbed at his wrists and tried to pry them away.

"Stupid girl, did you think YOU could get away from ME?"

He then took the large knife he had and cut a large scar into her stomach,she would have fallen over, but his hand on her throat held her up. She then knew,

'This is it…I'm going to die.'

Her mind replayed all of the special and the most memorable parts of her life, from her childhood, to her friends, to when she first came to live with the sohmas. She was so grateful of the wonderful life she had, and she didn't want to give it up. She started to cry…

"Aww, don't worry, it will only hurt…a lot!"

He was just about to stab her in the throat, when all of the sudden, there was a loud boom, like someone slammed open a door.

"YOU THERE! FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET ON THE GROUND!"

Suddenly a large group of police officers surrounded them. While the man did what he was told, Tohru stood there, clutching the wall behind her. She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes as wide as saucers, she was in complete shock.

The officers had handcuffed the man and took him out of the room, suddenly Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Uo, and Hana all came out from behind them and ran towards Tohru, who was still in that same position. They all immediately started yelling her name, trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Is she okay?"

"oh my god! She's bleeding on her arm and stomach!"

"Why is she only wearing a shirt, did he violate her?"

"TOHRU SPEAK TO US!"

They all stood quietly for a moment, same with Tohru. She was filled with so many emotions at that moment, but the most, relief. She suddenly plopped on the ground and sobbed with all she had. She couldn't believe she was not dead! They all immediately got on the ground to comfort her.

"THANK GOD! IM SO HAPPY YOU ALL CAME!"

she continued to sob, all they did was sit there and told her she was safe. But at the same time, they were all relieved too, relieved that she was still alive, they all started to cry.

She suddenly shot up and hugged whoever it was sitting next to her, it was kyo. She went on to cry into his shoulder, and he put his arms on hers, he wished so badly that he could hold her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Eventually, paramedics arrived and Tohru was being examined on.<p>

"So how bad is she?" the female officer asked

"Well, she has a serious cut on her left arm and on her stomach as you can see, but she also has a sprained ankle and severe bruises on her throat, most likely from his choking her earlier. We'll take her to the hospital immediately, hopefully they can stitch her up in time before she looses too much blood."

A second after that they put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. The four teens piled into the car with them, shigure went home to call the rest of the family and Tohrus relatives.

On the way to the hospital, the four looked at Tohru and thought

'She's gonna pull through this, after what she went through, this will be nothing.'

* * *

><p>So there you go!<p>

Sorry this one was a little shorter but, wharves

hope you guys liked it and PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! (yes i said it again!) or else one of the characters dies! (DUN DUN DUN DUN!) Yes, i have resorted to THREAT!

(getting out of crazy mode...again)

ill have the next chapter out in a couple of days!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

furubafancentral


	4. In the hospital

Hey guyz!

sorry bout updating so late, but cuz of a freak snowstorm and my power going out, i didn't really get the chance. Plus some other complications...

but here it is now!

slight kyoru!

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket THERE! I SAID IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! (cries)

* * *

><p>Last chapter: Tohru was just about to be killed by butcher job bob, a psychopath who is obsessed with killing high school girls, when the police arrive and Tohru is saved! She is comforted by her friends and is taken to a hospital…<p>

The gang of teens were all in a waiting room, waiting for Tohru to get out of her emergency surgery…

when all of the sudden a surgeon came up to them,

"Are you with a miss tohru honda?"

"Yes, we are, is Tohru going to be okay?" Hana said with concern

"Yes, she pulled through just fine and she's in her room right now."

"So how is she?"

(does it matter who said it?)

"Well, she has 15 stitches in her stomach from her cut, they are going to be there for about two weeks, along with the 20 stitches in her arm. She also has a sprained ankle, but we wrapped it up and she'll be able to walk on it in about 4 days. We're also going to have her stay in the hospital for a few days, just to keep an eye on her."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing else of great concern, just some cuts and bruises."

"Okay, thank you. But one more thing…"

Arisa stepped closer to him

"Did you happen to test if Tohru was um….violated..?"

"Oh, no i didn't, are you concerned that she was?"

"Well its just that when we found her all she was wearing was a shirt, so i kind of assumed…"

"Well i was not ordered to do so, but i can have someone test her once she wakes up if thats what you want."

"That'd be great, thank you"

"Oh please! It's my job! Now then, Miss honda is in room 342C if you would like to see her."

"Oh yes, thanks again"

The group headed to her room, getting lost occasionally, but eventually finding their way to room 342C. When they walked in, tohru was still resting, she had several wires surrounding her including an IV pole and a heart rate monitor. They then noticed there was a nurse right by her bed.

"Oh, you must be miss hondas party, i just gave her a minor checkup and she's doing just fine."

"Okay, good to know, thanks"

"No problem, but i should warn you, visiting hours are over in 1 hour, but one person can stay with her overnight, since she's still a minor."

"Okay, we'll figure that out beforehand"

The nurse walked out of the room and they all gathered around Tohru's bed

(okay just this once im gonna say who's saying what just cuz theres a lot of dialogue here)

"I feel so bad…" Arisa

"Yeah, just watching her laying here like this, i feel like i should be doing something.." kyo

"What do you think this is going to do to her?" yuki

"What do you mean?" Arisa

"Well it was a very traumatic experience, Tohru might never be the same way again." Hana

"I hope not. I know its pointless, but i hope she wakes up the same goofy tohru…" Kyo

"Goofy?" U, Y, H

"Well.. I… You know what i mean! kyo

…

"So who's gonna be staying with her for the night?" Arisa

"I don't know, but im not gonna trust that dog to do it" kyo

"For once, i agree with you, but then who?" Yuki

"Why don't we let Tohru decide once she wakes up?" Hana

"Good idea, but none of us can get offended over who she picks, got it?" Arisa

"right" they all said

* * *

><p>A little while later, Tohru starts to wake up, everyones eyes are focused on her<p>

"Mh…where…am i?" Tohru

"Hey kid, your in the hospital." Arisa

"Oh…" Tohru

Immediately they all lost hope in her waking up with the same big smile on her face, as she lays there with an emotionless look, her eyes look a bit dulled and uncertain.

"so, how are you feeling?" Yuki

"okay, i guess, my arm and my stomach really hurt." Tohru

"Yeah well you just got stitches, so thats to be expected…" kyo

"Stitches? What did the doctor say?"

They all told tohru almost word for word what the surgeon had told them a while ago

"So, im gonna be alright?" Tohru

"Yes, you'll be fine, the doctor fixed you up and you'll be able to leave the hospital in 5 days"

"Sure, okay. But wait, isn't someone gonna have to stay with me?"

"Well, yeah. We were just going to let you decide, but if its too hard-"

Tohru already knew the answer, saying it as soon as she understood

"Kyo"

They all looked at him, he blushed a little,

'She wants ME to stay with her?'

"Umm if thats okay with you at least…" Tohru blushed a bit, worried a bit that she said something wrong

"No, its okay, i'll stay with you." kyo blushed a little more

"Thanks.." Tohrus face matched kyo's

"I'll go call shigure to grab some stuff for me…" kyo

Kyo stepped out of the room, he stopped for a minute, trying to recollect what just happened

'I cant believe Tohru wants ME to stay with her! Does this mean she likes me? I mean she could have picked The yankee or the psycho, or even the rat, but she picked me! OH! What are you doing? Stop thinking about her so much! I'm gonna end up being a per like that damn dog…'

Kyo then called shigure…

"Hello?"

"Hey shigure its me, listen, Tohru wants me to stay with her while she's in the hospital, so i need you to bring some overnight stuff over here for me…"

"Oh! So You're gonna stay with tohru? AWW! I WANTED TO!"

"Will you just shut up and bring the stuff over you pervert!"

"Alright, alright, so how is Tohru? is she doing okay?"

"yeah i guess, but its easy to tell that this whole incident has effected her…"

"Well i cant say im surprised, after all what she went through is something no one should ever have to endure.."

"Yeah, well anyway i have to go.."

"wait kyo, one last thing."

"What?"

"Try not to molest Tohru on the first night okay?"

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Kyo hung up, and shigure chuckled to himself at his own humor…

* * *

><p>well there you go!<p>

hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was a little short, ill try to make the next one longer (did i say that last time? IDK!)

Now before we end this, i want you all to know that im gonna be writing another story, it wont be like this one (cuz im probably never gonna write a story like this again) but i think you guys will like it.

And in the story, tohru is pregnant! (YES its kyos!) And im super excited to get started!

But i need YOUR help! (yeah you!) I have come up with a bunch of baby names but i can't pick which one, so i need you guys to go to my profile page and vote for your favorite! Once you guys vote, ill be updating the poll results in every chapter of the new story. I REALLY need your help with this, so much! You don't even have to review anymore, just vote!

And sorry, i know ive been pressuring you all to review and now this poll, yeah i know im probs being annoying but im SO thankful for all of you who have been reading my stuff, it means so much to me!

ANYWAYS!

thanks for reading!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	5. Dont want to sleep

Heyy my peoples!

got bored so im gonna update a little earlier then i thought, but hopefully none of y'all care!

So i got some reviews and i wanted to give a shout out to...

**esther -chan: thanks for the compliment and ill take your request and start on that in my next chapter**

**2: Thanks for your cute comment! (its not really a review but i dont care!) so thank you!**

(authors notes gonna be at the end)

more KYORU!

disclaimer:

Me:I do not own fruits basket….SOMEONE SHOOT ME!

(Kyo shoots me)

Tohru; AH! Kyo!

Kyo: What? She asked!

Me: HA! I survived!

Kyo: What? How?

Me: CUZ IM AWESOME! MOFO!

Kyo: Whatever, you deserve it for writing a story about tohru getting kidnapped!

Me: Oh shut up! Besides, I think youre gonna like this chapter!

Ayame: AM I IN IT?

Me: Yes you are!

Ayame: YAAAY!

Kyo: GOD WHYYYYYY!

Akito: SHUT UP MONSTER I DONT KNOW!

Me: WOW, THAT was random! Anyway lets DO IT UP!

(im gonna be doing these mini dialogues from now on!)

* * *

><p>Last chapter: Tohrus in the hospital with several stitches and she's gonna be there for a few days. She wakes up, and her friends tell her of her condition and such. She then is told that someones gonna have to stay with her in the room for a few days, she picked kyo, this should be interesting….. ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>In Tohrus room…<p>

It was about 2:00 in the morning, Tohru was sleeping and Kyo was just sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room, deep in his thoughts. He then remembered that shigure would be here any minute with his stuff, so he went to the lobby to see him with Ayame and Hatori in his car.

"Ah! Lucky Kyo! Its been a while!"

"What is HE doing here shigure?"

"He is just here for the ride right now, but were all coming to visit Tohru tomorrow. Besides, we haven't seen each other in so long, right Ayaa?"

"Ah yes, as much as it pains me!"

"Not long enough!"

"Ah, and how is the princess? I heard what happened, its DREADFUL!" Ayame suddenly became a bit more serious

"But really, is she alright?"

"She's fine i guess, but like i told shigure this has been a scary day for her and she has been emotionally effected by it…"

"Well thats not surprising, after all who wouldn't be traumatized after such an event." Hatori said

"Yeah, well anyway heres your stuff Kyo."

Shigure handed Kyo a large bag with his clothes, some books, etc

"Thanks dog"

"Oh and Lucky Kyo i heard you're staying with the princess, don't pressure her into anything!" ayame said, getting back to his usual self

"SHUT UP! IM NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING! damn perverts!" Kyo then walked back into the hospital with his bag, blushing like mad.

The three men then drove off

"So she picked kyo to stay with her shigure?"

"Yes, she did."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"yes, i do." Both the men smiled

* * *

><p>Back in the room…<p>

2:45 AM

Tohru was still sleeping in her bed and Kyo was on the couch and was getting ready to go to sleep when suddenly…

"AAAAHHH!"

Kyo shot his head up to see tohru screaming, holding her head and crying. He ran to her bed side

"Tohru? Are you okay?"

She simply nodded her head no as she continued to cry.

"I j-just had a H-HORRIBLE dream!"

Kyo's face softened and he sat on her bed and he took on of her hands from her head and held it in his hand

"Hey, its okay, its over now." Kyo continued to comfort her, and in a matter of minutes, she completely calmed down

"Thank you, Kyo. Im sorry to make you worry."

"Tohru, you don't have to apologize. Im looking out for you, and im gonna keep looking out for you, okay?"

Tohru nodded her head and showed the slightest glimmer of her smile.

He always knows what to say to make me feel better…'

Kyo was just about to go back to the couch when he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned around to see Tohru holding on to it with her delicate fingers.

"Kyo, will you lay here with me?"

He immediately blushed, he was getting nervous, but he told her yes and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry, i would just feel safer like this, but if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to stay…"

"NO, its fine its just new to me is all…"

"oh, okay"

Little did they know that both of them were actually really happy to be this close to each other, but they would never say that, just being a bit embarrassing (if only they knew…)

Tohru suddenly put her hand on his arm and broke the silence,

"Kyo, i don't feel like sleeping…"

Kyo blushed even more at this statement

"w-what?"

"Can we talk, unless your tired.."

Kyo sighed with relief, and also scolded himself for thinking she would do something like that...

"No, we can talk, its just i thought you wanted to…"

"What?"

kyo blushed (AGAIN!)

"uh..nothing, never mind. So, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes, you see, the reason why i don't feel like sleeping, well its because of that nightmare i just had, it was terrible! That crazy man was chasing me in the dark and i had no idea where he was and then….oh it was so scary!"

"Im sorry."

"It's okay."

…..

"So Tohru, i was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What happened today? What did that guy do to you?"

she frowned and looked like she was about to cry

"oh, um, a-actually Kyo, i d-don't think im ready to t-talk about it j-just yet…"

"Oh. Im sorry, i should have known you wouldn't wanna talk about it, i can be such a dumbass!"

"NO! Kyo, im sorry, its not your fault, i know its selfish but i don't want to talk anyone about that right now…"

"Tohru, thats not selfish! I should have known not to ask about it so soon, its not your fault at all. If anything, im selfish."

Tohru blinked "Kyo, how are _you _selfish? Your one of the most selfless people i've ever met!"

"oh yeah? Well listen to this, before you woke up, i was looking at you and the one thing i could think of to do was hope that you would immediately wake up and want to be at my side…"

Tohrus eyes widened

'What? Does this mean…?'

"…I wanted you to become depended on me and not need anyone else to take care of you, now that is anything BUT selfless."

Tohru thought for a moment..

' I have to ask…'

"Kyo, why would you want me to become dependent on you?"

Kyo was so caught up in telling her what he felt his head barely kept up with the words coming out of his mouth

"Because i wanted to get closer to you so that maybe i could finally tell you i…"

He realized what he was saying at that moment and stopped himself, he turned his head away and blushed, embarrassed

"Uh….never mind, forget i said it."

"Oh…okay"

she was a little disappointed, but didn't think too much of it, her mind then brought her thoughts back to what happened, she cringed a little, then remembered there was something she wanted to ask Kyo

"um…kyo?"

he turned his head back towards her, "yeah?"

"Can i have a favour?"

He was a little shocked, she barely ever told people what she wanted, she was a little surprised herself

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Well, i told you how i wasn't ready to talk about…it yet….well i think i want to, but not just yet. I think im gonna want to talk about it at some point and i was wondering, could you be the one i first tell? I know its kind of a silly question but i was just wondering…?"

He smiled then replied, "Of course Tohru, you can talk to me about it whenever you're ready"

She slightly smiled again, "Thank you Kyo, this means a lot to me. Because i trust you alot, you know that?"

Kyo was once again, shocked

"You do?"

"of course!"

"Really? Wow, no one has ever said that to me. But why?"

"Well, not only are you protective and caring, your also very serious and mature, you are definetly a trustworthy person!" she smiled , not her real smile, but the most shes smiled today, but not by much.

Kyo smiled

'Thats Tohru for ya, leave it to her to say such kind words to someone like me...'

"Thanks Tohru, that means alot..."

a few minutes later kyo had fallen asleep, and tohru was watching him, hypnotized by his ever so gorgeous face

'In a way Kyo, i have become a little more dependent on you, your my knight in shining armor…"

She then fell asleep, holding kyo's hand…

* * *

><p>AWWW! kyo and tohru are sooo precious!<p>

Kyo: shut up!

Me: OH you know you liked it!

Kyo: well thats true..

Ayame: I WAS SO AMAZING! MY ACTING HAS IMPROVED SO MUCH! Right shigure?

Shigure: Of course! You were lovely

Both: YES! (thumbs up)

Hatori: You both need help

Me: HAHA! I love you Hatori!

Hatori: ...

* * *

><p>anyways thanks for reading and please review!<p>

But before i end this, as i mentioned in my last chapter, im gonna be writing a story about Tohru being pregnant with kyo's baby. And i released a poll to help decide the name of the baby. Fortunately, i have gotten votes, and thank you to those who voted (is there a way to see who voted?) and i hope to see even more! So please remember to vote for your favorite, you can find the poll on ma profile!

Thanks again for reading, update ya later!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	6. love and friendship part 1

Wuz up ma fruits basket luvas!

So i have been looking at my poll votes and its makin progress! I really hope you guys will be nice and keep it up!

**REVIEWS! :)**

**Esther -chan**: for your review and encouragement!

**Rachel-chan XOXOX: **Thank you so much! and yes, i did get butcher job bob's inspiration from FMA, cuz i didn't want her to just get beaten up by a gang or whatevs. And yes, kyo is so damn sweet! Thanks again!

Kyo: Why do you always harass people for reviews and shit?

Me: I DO NOT!

Yuki: Um, you kind of do…

Me: YUKI? WHO SAID YOU COULD BE IN THE PRE-CHAPTER DIALOGUE? GET OUT!

Yuki: But-

Me: (demon eyes) NOW!

Yuki walks away all sad, i laugh

Me: HA! that was funny!

Tohru: Umm, i have a question

Me: Yeah?

Tohru: *whispering*

Me: Oh! don't worry…its THIS chapter

Tohru: yes!

Kyo: wait what?

Me and Tohru: _oh nothing…_

Kyo: HEY! WHATS WITH THIS? TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?

Tohru: Don't worry Kyo, you'll see IT this chapter

Kyo: WHATS IT?

Me: JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER!

I do not own fruits basket (yet….muahahaha!) jk!

(Not gonna do last chapter review cuz there isn't a lot to tell except for a major KYORU MOMENT!)

* * *

><p>It had been a three days since Tohru started staying in the hospital. Kyo had been watching her while she was here and making sure she had everything she needed, she was so grateful for the time they had shared together, as was he. But today is now the day she is to go home, in about an hour to be exact.<p>

8:00 am

Tohru was lying i bed, but she wasn't sleeping, she was thinking, hard. Tohru had remembered that today would be the day she went back to the house, she felt nervous.

'Will they feel weird being around me because of what happened? Will things change?'

Her mind played back some of the fond memories she had at that charming house in the middle of the woods

_"you can do things your own way here, the only thing you have to do is be yourself…"_

_"you suck!"_

_"tohru, if these people are important to you then they're important to us too, do you understand?"_

Tohru suddenly began to feel nostalgic, she hoped that when she went back to that house today, everything would go back to normal. But with her mind still a little scarred from that day and all, she was not sure if she would be back to her usual self so soon…

RRRING!

Tohru jumped a bit, at that sudden noise coming out of no where. She looked to her bedside table to see it was her hospital phone ringing, thinking it was probably just a wake up call, she lazily picked up the phone. But to her surprise, it was not a wake up call…

_Miss Honda? _

yes?

_There is a phone call waiting for you from a miss uotani? Would you like me to connect you?_

Oh yes please! Thank you

The phone then went on hold

'wow, i haven't talked to Uo or even Hana since i started staying here…'

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the other end of the phone

"Hello?"

"UO?"

"Tohru! hey!"

"Hi Uo, its nice to hear from you, im sorry i never called you, i've been kinda…"

"Tohru, its fine! We understand!"

"We?"

suddenly a different voice came through the phone

"Hello Tohru"

"Hana? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is good to hear your voice again tohru"

"Yes, same to you Hana!"

"So tohru, how are you feeling?" Uo

"Oh, im doing just fine!" Tohru

"Well thats good." Uo

"Yes, the doctors are all very nice and Kyo has been looking after me so well!"

"Ah yes, the orange haired one is with you…" Hana

"Yeah, so kyo really is taking care of you ok?" Uo

"oh yes! he's been very helpful!" Tohru

"Good, cuz if he wasn't, i would have ripped his head off!" (do i REALLY need to tell you who said that…?)

"WHAT? THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!" Tohru

"hahaha! Well i can tell your old selfs coming back a bit hmm?" Uo

"Oh, well yes, i guess" Tohru

"So Tohru, we've been wanting to ask you something…" Hana

"Okay.." Tohru

"So, do you think you are ready to talk about…you know… that day…?" Uo

Tohru's eyes went wide

"Oh…um…actually-" Tohru

"OH are you not ready?" Uo

"Well thats…part of it…"

"Part?" Hana

"Yes well, first i just want to say that no i don't think im ready to talk about it yet…" Uo

"Okay, we understand Tohru…" Hana

"But what about the second part?" Uo

"Yes well…" Tohru

Tohru started to blush…

_"…could you be the one i first tell? I know its kind of a silly question but i was just wondering…?"_

_He smiled then replied, "Of course Tohru, you can talk to me about it whenever you're ready"_

_She slightly smiled again, "Thank you Kyo, this means a lot to me."_

"uh….Tohru…..are you there?" Uo

Tohru forgot she had zoned out and got her mind back into the conversation

"Oh Yes! Im sorry, i zoned out for a sec…" Tohru

"Don't sweat it! So, you were saying…?" Uo

"OH, right. Well, the thing is that i already promised someone i would tell them about what happened before i told anyone else, so…" Tohru

silence filled the phone for a second, then…

"its kyo…isn't it?" Uo and Hana

Tohru's eye widened

"How did you know?" Tohru

"We kind of assumed seeing as your in love with him and all…" Uo

"WHA-WHAT?" Tohru

"Tohru, we're your best friends, we can read you like an open book, and we both can see that you really like Kyo, don't you?" Hana

Tohru couldn't believe it, then again, they were two of her closest friends

'still, am i really THAT obvious..?'

"Welll…" Uo

"Okay, your right, i like him….i love him" Tohru

"Well we're very happy for you, its hard to find someone you want to be with…" Hana

" Yeah, so we won't be too harsh on him when you guys start dating! haha!" Uo

"haha, i think you're forgetting something, im not sure if he likes me, then again there was last night…" Tohru

"Last night? what?" Uo

"Huh? OH nothing! nothing!" Tohru

"Well, if you say so… anyways we're sorry but we gotta go, school and all… but we'll see you soon, you are going home today right?" Uo

"Yes, i am" Tohru

"Well then, we will have to come see you" Hana

"Yes, that would be nice!" Tohru

"Yeah, we'll see you around tohru, we love you" Uo

"I love you guys too! Buh Bye!" Tohru

"bye!" Uo and Hana

Tohru hung up the phone and smiled a bit,

'I really do have some of the best friends in the world…'

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of her door opening, it was kyo with some food

"Oh, good morning! Sorry i kind of slipped out on ya but i went to go get you some breakfast…"

"Oh, thank you! You really didn't have to though!"

"haha! Relax, its just food!"

Tohru blushed a bit, for some reason, whenever she heard kyo laugh, she felt her heart stop…

"So did you just wake up"

"Oh! Uh no, i was actually just talking with Uo and Hana…"

"The yankee and the psycho?"

"hehe, yes."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, just…things…"

there was that blush again… from that kyo assumed that things might get awkward if he pressured her to talk, so he just pushed it aside.

"So you know we have to leave in like 15 minutes right?"

"OH thats right!"

"Don't worry, i cleaned the room this morning and packed our stuff, all we have to do is wait for the nurse to detach you from all these wires and your good to go!"

"hahaha! okay!"

Kyo blushed, she was smiling the brightest smile he had seen since that day, and the thought that he had brought that smile to her himself, made him so happy

* * *

><p>an hour later, Tohru was officially checked out of the hospital and her and Kyo were driven back to the house by Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure (unfortunately for kyo) and they had just arrived at shigure's house. Little did Tohru know that Shigure had planned a surprise welcome home party for her, with Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, Ritsu, and Kureno all there waiting for her.<p>

"TOHRU!" momiji ran to her just to be stopped by hatori

"Easy, momiji, tohru has stitches in her stomach and in her arm." hatori

"Awww! But i wanted a hug!" momiji

"It's okay momiji, you can hug me, just be careful!" Tohru

"YAY!" momiji WALKED to tohru and gave her a gentle hug, then a poof, and there was a happy little bunny in her arms.

"Its good to see you tohru! We haven't talked in forever!" momiji

"Yes, it has been long, hasn't it!"

Tohru set momiji down to then be greeted by Kisa and Hiro

"Sissy!"

"Kisa!"

Kisa gently hugged Tohru , remembering what Hatori said

"Woman…"

Tohru released Kisa to greet Hiro, looking careless in the corner

After everyone got to greet tohru, they all surprised her with gifts! Tohru, of course, objected at first, but shigure wore her down. She then decided she'd accept the gifts, and started with one from momiji and haru

They gave her a blue box with a gold ribbon, she opened the box to find a book, it was called "Legends of the chinese zodiac"

"Oh Wow! This is wonderful! Thank you both so much! i'll read it every night!"

Next was kagura, she handed tohru a new pair of while flats, with frilled fabric on the toes

"Sorry i didn't have anything to wrap them with…"

"No thats okay! They're beautiful and i love them! Thank you so much!"

Next came ritsu, she handed tohru a large green box that contained a beautiful kimono dress, it was a pale lavender and scattered with beautiful floral print

"Ritsu, it's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Next was a present from shigure and ayame, they also gave tohru a large box, only it was pink and sparkling. Kyo and Yuki were a bit worried they had gotten her something inappropriate, like a maids outfit or a nurse outfit. But Tohru opened the box to find a lovely blue strapless sundress with ruffles covering the skirt and a white ribbon waist band

"Oh its so pretty! Thank you both so much! i love it!"

One after one the sohmas gave tohru her presents. Along with the first gifts, she also got a picture frame from hatori (for her moms picture), a bracelet from kisa (hiro didnt get her anything by the way), green ribbons from yuki, a skirt from rin, and a necklace from kureno. She thanked them all for their gifts with tears in her eyes. Now everyone was just relaxing, talking, and having fun. Tohru took this chance to try and cook some snacks. She went in the kitchen and started to make some riceballs (A/N: yes i said i wasn't going to use it but i couldn't think of anything else T-T)

' Oh! I'll make some salmon riceballs, im sure kyo would like that!'

So she pulled the salmon out from the freezer, then….she saw it.

The large cutting knife on the other side of the counter…. suddenly her mind became a hot mess

_"….the only reason you are here is so i can chop your weak little body up!" _

Her head overflowed with the horrible memories of that day, the ones her mind forcefully forgot, in a second long flash, she couldn't take it

then everything went black…

meanwhile

"STUPID RABBIT YOU ATE ALL OF THE CHIPS!" hiro

"But i was hungry!" momiji

with all the commotion, kyo was at his wits end, especially with these two, "WOULD YOU TWO KEEP I-"

**THUMP!**

Everyone turned their heads towards the kitchen for a moment, some turned back to what they were doing, some grew concerned

"Tohru probably just dropped something again, i'll go check on her." Kyo

Kyo walked into the kitchen to find Tohru lying on the ground, unconscious

"oh my god! TOHRU!"

dun dun dun duuuuun! DRAAAMAAAA!

Kyo: WHAT YOUR JUST GONNA CUT IT OFF THERE?

Me: Yep!

Tohru: But, i thought you said IT was gonna happen in this chapter…

Me: Oh it is….IN PART 2!

Kyo: WHAT?

Me: Thats right! Turns out when i planned out this chapter, it came out a little long, so i thought, why not make it into two parts? Aint i a stinker?

Kyo: ….you are a strange, strange person

Me: ^-^ i know right!

So yes, part two of this chapter will be out soon. Also be sure to vote for the name of Kyo and Tohru's child in the poll on my profile page! Or else im gonna make its name micheal jackson!

Kyo: OH GOD! PLEASE VOTE! I DO NOT WANT A CHILD NAMED THAT!

Me: I am sure you don't, SO VOTE YOU GUYS!

Tohru: Vote please! (giggle)

so R&R and VOTE, part 2 coming out soon!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	7. love and friendship part 2

Hey hey evrebody! (yes i meant to spell it like that)

So i did not get any new reviews ( ): ) but im still gonna say THANKS! to those who did like esther -chan and rachel-chanXOXOX

Now it is time for the anticipated PART 2! (Sorry it took so long, i've been busy as HELL!)

Kyo: Why did you make it into 2 parts in the first place?

Me: Well if you were listening LAST TIME you would know that when i planned out this chapter, it turned out to be pretty long, so i saw this as a chance to make it into 2 parts!

Kyo: why?

Me: BECUZ I WANTED TO!

Tohru: So, you said IT was going to happen this chapter?

Me: YES! no more waiting! I PROMISE! this is the sacred chapter where IT will happen and IT will begin!

Tohru: YAY!

Kyo: WHAT IS IT?

Me: You're just gonna have to wait and see now aren't you?

Kyo: *growls*

Anyways! heres chapter 6 part 2!

"Oh my god! TOHRU!" kyo shouted

he immediately ran to her side as she was lying on the floor, unconscious

"TOHRU! TOHRU WAKE UP!"

he shook her a bit, attempting to get the girl to open her eyes, but no luck

suddenly, everyone piled into the kitchen, all very worried

"Whats going on?" Haru

"What happened to sissy?" Kisa

"Stupid cat what did you do?" Yuki

"Just shut up, you know that this isn't my fault!" Kyo

"Quick, get her upstairs, she needs to lie down!" Hatori

Everyone then cleared a path as kyo carried her bridal style to her room, everyone else not far behind

Once upstairs, kyo laid her on her bed and sat at her bedside, the others trying to figure out what happened

"Was anyone in the kitchen with tohru when this happened?"

They all shook no.

"Kyo what did you see when you first walked in?" Hatori

"I saw what you saw, she was just lying on the floor, knocked out." Kyo

"She probably just slipped and fell on her head, after all she is one of the most clumsiest people in the world…" Hiro

"Hiro…" Kisa

"Well she probably would have been bleeding, but there wasn't any blood when we got there." Haru

"Oh i hope Tohru's okay!"momiji

They all just waited there, no one moved, no one spoke, they all just watched, hoping she would wake up soon

* * *

><p>about an hour later, Kisa, hiro, rin, kureno, kagura, and momiji all had to leave. Realizing that it might be a bit longer before she woke up, hatori, ayame, shigure, and yuki all headed back downstairs, haru and kyo were still watching over tohru<p>

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" haru

"I hope so…" kyo

It was silent for a moment, until Haru randomly broke the ice

"So kyo, you're in love with tohru right?" haru

"WHA WHA WHAT?" kyo

"Kyo, its obvious, just admit it you fraidy cat!"

"….so what if i am?"

"You haven't told her yet?"

"…no"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"i…..i don't know

"Look kyo, trust me when i say that if you don't tell her how you feel now, you'll regret it!"

kyo did not respond, he just sat there and thought about him and tohru, and wondering if he should tell her, and when

A moment later, they both heard a faint noise, and it happened to be coming from tohru

"mmm…..kyo? Haru?" tohru said faintly

"oh my god, she's waking up!" haru

"go tell the others!" kyo

haru got up and rushed downstairs

"kyo…is that you?" tohru

"Yes, im right here." kyo

"whe-where am i?"

"you're in your room, everything is fine!"

suddenly haru, shigure, ayame, and hatori all rushed in

"miss tohru is awake?" ayame

"how is she?" hatori

kyo ignored them and kept his focus on tohru

"Tohru, do you feel light headed?" kyo

"not really, no." Tohru said, sitting up

"Woah, you should take it easy!" kyo

"Kyo, im fine, really!

"Tohru, do you remember why you blacked out?" hatori

"oh…um….well i think….im having a hard time remembering…"

"Thats alright, don't push yourself, it will come back." haru

suddenly, yuki walked in

"Miss honda, your up! are you okay?"

"She's fine, why do you have a bloody knife with you?"

Tohru suddenly went wide eyed and looked at yuki, seeing the same knife she did before, covered in blood, she began to feel faint again

"I was just cutting up some meat for din- miss honda?" yuki said, suddenly taking notice of tohru

everyone now looked at tohru, she did not look good. She was now pale, looking like she was going to pass out again

"Tohru? are you okay?" kyo

"kn-kn-kn" tohru was trying to sound the words, but her voice was fading

"kn-knife" she said wide eyed, pointing at the object in yuki's hand, turning a little green

"What? What about it?" kyo

"make it go away!" she curled up in a ball and sobbed

"OH MY GOD!"

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

yuki immediately ran out of the room to clean it off and put it back in the kitchen

"it's okay tohru, its okay, its gone"

They all looked at her, they were all very worried

* * *

><p>Later on haru, ayame, and hatori were just about to leave, but he had to talk to shigure first<p>

"Shigure, i think maybe you should ask tohru about seeing a therapist."

"You think so?"

"Yes, very much, its clear because of her reaction earlier that she might have some issues from the accident, so i think she might need to see a professional and talk about what happened."

"Well, you're the doctor, so i will mention it to her."

"Good, when you do, be sure to call me, i know of a therapist that she could see."

"I will, thank you Ha'ri"

Everyone then left and shigure went to bed, reminding himself to talk about it in the morning

1:00 AM

Everyone was asleep, that is, for kyo. Kyo was in his room, tossing and turning in his bed, trying to relax himself so he could fall asleep, but he couldn't, all he could think about was tohru.

_"make it go away!"_

Kyo was so shocked at her reaction, he had forgotten that what happened to her might have caused her some mental scars, he was so worried about her. And thinking that the girl he loves is suffering, that ate him away inside until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and out of bed, and went to check on tohru.

He slowly, quietly walked to her bedroom door. He saw that it was unlocked and took a peek inside to see if she was sleeping, but to his surprise, she wasn't sleeping, in fact she wasn't even there. He grew worried and started to think about about where she could have gone. He then checked the whole house, but he did not find her anywhere.

'Theres only one last place she could be…'

He went back to his room, out on his balcony, and onto the ladder that led to the roof. He peeked up only to see tohru sitting in his usual spot, gazing emotionlessly at the stars. He climbed up the whole way, coming on the roof so that tohru could see him, which she did immediately

"Oh, hello kyo"

"Hey, how did you get up here?"

"Oh, i climbed from my window

"What? You should be resting, and you could've gotten hurt! How long have you been up here?"

"oh um about 45 minutes…"

"why?"

"Well, i've been thinking about what happened today, and i just feel really scared."

"really?"

"yes, i mean, you know….well what happened that day, with that guy….and well, seeing that bloody knife, i-i…"

Tohru couldn't finish her sentence, she was on the verge of tears. Kyo, worried for her, wished so badly that he could take her in his arms and make all of her problems disappear, he couldn't do that, but he knew what he could do

he slowly put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. she gasped, surprised at his actions and looked up at him. He looked back at her and told her the most comforting words he could at that moment

"You don't need to be scared Tohru, just know that i will never let anything like that happen to you again, i'll always protect you…"

he took her cheek in his hand

"No matter what."

She blushed at his actions, even more surprised, yet so incredibly happy. As he took his hand away from the side of her face, slowly, she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Thank you kyo, that makes me feel so much better…"

they sat there like that for a few moments until tohru finally broke the silence.

"Kyo….i was wondering… when we were in the hospital, you were talking about how you wanted me to be dependent on you and then you were gonna say something but you decided not to say it, what were you gonna say?"

Kyo looked shocked and a small blush formed on his cheek

"oh….um…..well its not important, really, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"um…okay"

there was another silence until tohru once again decided to break it

"I hope you know how much good you've been doing me kyo…."

"what do you mean?"

"Just like when you say that you'll be there for me…and protect me, it just makes me feel so happy."

kyo's blush crept back

"oh, its nothing really…"

"But it is, i need you to understand, that just knowing you'll be there, i feel so safe with you, and so lucky…"

She then leaned in and kissed kyo's cheek, he immediately turned into all shades of red and felt pure bliss at the touch of her lips

she pulled away and developed a blush of her own

"th-that was just my w-way of saying th-thank you, im sorry if i made you feel uncomfor-"

Tohru couldn't finish her sentence as kyo took her cheeks in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Tohru was shocked at first, but her body soon began to melt as she gave in to his touch. she brought up her hand and put it over top of kyo's, still holding her cheek, wanting to hold it there and savor this moment

after a moment they pulled away and gazed into each others eyes

"Tohru, i love you"

She slightly gasped at his words and started to tear up, then smiled the biggest, brightest smile that he has seen from her since the incident

"I love you too! so much!"

he smiled and claimed her lips once again, when he pulled away he just stared at tohrus smiling face, as she did his.

"So, tohru, how about we go out tomorrow night, just us?"

"you mean like a date?"

"...yeah"

Tohru was immediately excited

"Of course! i would love to!"

She then hugged him, caught up in their little moment, there was a** POOF **and she was then holding an orange cat, yet she continued to hold him in her arms. He nuzzled into her neck and they both thought at the same time

'This is the best night of my life!'

! u

SO DAMN PRECIOUS!

Kyo: that was IT wasn't it?

Me and Tohru: Yep!

Kyo: Thought so...

Me: That was the best moment ever! Kyo, you are quite the little flirt!

Kyo: *blushes* SHUT UP!

anyways!

Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up but i was SOOOO busy with all this shit! But there it was and i hope you liked it!

Remember to…

REVIEW

VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!

AND SEND YOUR SUBMISSIONS FOR MY NEW CONTEST (DETAILS IN NEW STORY ON MA PROFILE!)

THANKS FOR READING! Check yalls later!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	8. young love, young drama

wuz up ma fruits basket whores!

sorry this took a little longer than i had hoped, but i've had shit loads of crap to take care of in the real world

REVIEWS!

thanks to Rachel-chan XOXOX! I lolled at ur comment, and thanks to those who have reviewed also!

Tohru: So whats gonna happen now that Kyo and i are together?

Me: Oh, some fluffiness and junk, like how you and kyo go through the whole school all coupley and stuff

Kyo: WHAT? NO WAY!

Tohru: Kyo….are you embarrassed to be with me?

Kyo: What? No-

Tohru: *crys*

Me: Nice, real nice. Way to go asshole

Kyo: I didn't mean tha-

Uo: *wacks kyo over the head with her lead pipe*

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL YANKEE?

Uo: You better make her feel better!

Me: Oh, he will!

Uo: What do you mean?

Me: YOU'LL SEEEEEEE!

disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. No, fruits basket belongs to GOD! In other words…the writer of the manga who's name i cant remember

bless her soul!

Tohru was in the kitchen, and she had just got done making breakfast (waffles!), thinking about what happened last night, her and kyo finally told each other how they felt. She was the happiest she's been since that day and she felt as if she was floating. She then heard the sound of a sliding door, and speak of the devil, there was kyo, smiling as soon as he saw her.

"Hey you" Kyo said, smiling whole heartedly

"Good morning!" she said, also smiling sweetly

He walked over to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kyo

"After last night, i slept like a baby!" Tohru

"Me too." kyo

They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes for a moment, then they shared an everlasting kiss, that is until they once again heard the sound of a sliding door, they then pulled away an went wide eyed as to who it was, Shigure

"oh crap…" kyo

They stood there, as did he, for a moment, then he burst out laughing like there was no damn tomorrow

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" kyo

"Oh kyo! I see you've finally worn tohru down! Good job!"

"SHUT UP I SAID!" kyo

suddenly, they noticed Yuki was right behind shigure

"So you two are together, congratulations miss honda, i hope you treat her right you stupid cat!"

"Shut up! Of course i will!"

Tohru smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Why don't we all eat breakfast and then head to school?"

"Ah, good idea, im STARVING!" shigure

Tohru, kyo, and yuki were now heading to school. Yuki went to go meet up with the student council, but tohru and kyo were still right outside and the building.

"Kyo, are you okay with everyone knowing about us, i don't want to embarrass you…"

Kyo smiled at her and held her hand

"You could never embarrass me, i love you and thats all that matters. Besides, i don't give a damn about what anyone else says."

She smiled at him then kissed his cheek, then they headed inside.

Everyone saw Kyo holding tohru's hand and immediately they were getting comments.

"Wow, are they going out?"

"No way!"

"Aww! They're actually really cute together!"

"Yeah, i know!"

"What? I can't believe Kyo is in a relationship with that air-headed honda girl!"

"Why should a girl like that be with a guy like him?"

"She's WAY out o his league!"

Tohru, hearing those girls nasty comments started looking sad, kyo saw this and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him as he smiled at her and she smiled right back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Everyone FLIPPED

"OH MY GOD!"

"I cant believe that the guy who jumped out of a damn WINDOW after a girl TOUCHED him is now holding a girl like THAT!"

"He's growing up guys!"

"Im gonna cry!"

Kyo rolled his eyes at the guys' reaction and tohru giggled.

Tohru and Kyo walked down the hallway, but little did they know that a VERY pissed girl was watching them. The girl ran to an empty classroom where 3 other girls were just talking. The girl walked over to them and with a very serious voice said

"We've got a problem…"

Now before we continue, let me just introduce these girls, they are Kame Sato, Midori Ogawa, Akira Nishimura, and the girl who walked in, Hitomi Ojima. They are the Kyo Sohma Fan Club, with Midori as member #1, Hitomi as member #2, Akira as Vice president, and Kame as the president. Yes, it is not just Yuki, Kyo also has a crazily obsessed fan club in the school (but he doesn't know about it…yet). The club started in the summer of last year, but they had not made their rules official until a couple of days ago. Girls were already afraid of them

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Kame

"I MEAN that kyo sohma has A GIRLFRIEND!" Hitomi

"WHAT?" all

"Who is this bitch?" Kame

"I'm pretty sure her name is tohru honda" Hitomi

"Akira! student info, tohru honda!" Kame

"Right away!" Akira grabbed her laptop and quickly went to the student information guide on their webpage, and found tohru's information

"Oh, i know her, she's in my english class!" midair

"OH forget about that! The matter at hand is that she's dating kyo, and we've gotta do something about it…" Kame

Tohru and Kyo were in their first period class, when Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Haru walked up to them.

"So, i hear you guys are an item?" Uo

"Yes, we heard about it the second we got into school this morning" Hana

"kyo and tohru sittin in a tree K-I-" momiji

"damn it shut up momiji!" kyo said

"So, ya finally told her, nice work!" haru

kyo was just annoyed by all the attention

"Kyo, im gonna go to the bathroom, i'll be back in a sec." tohru

"Sure." kyo

As tohru walked away, the Uo and Hana walked a bit closer to kyo

"Kyo, listen, we're not gonna be harsh on you for dating tohru, but you will take care of her, right?"

Kyo looked shocked

"of course i will!"

They both smiled at him and Uo put a hand on his shoulder

"Thats what we wanna hear orangy!"

They all relaxed for a second until

"AAAHH!" *SLAM!*

they all turned towards the door

"Was that tohru?"

They all ran out into the hallway to see tohru, pinned against the lockers by her wrists by a pissed of boy, and he was leaning very close to her face, too close...

"What do ya mean no? HUH?"

"I'm sorry but, no, i can't be with you, i-i have kyo…"

"I don't give a FUCK about that bastard! You're gonna cooperate, and do as i say…"

he grabbed her face and pulled it towards his

"... got it hot lips?"

All the sudden, the boy was magically lifted into the air, he was turned towards a very VERY pissed kyo.

"what the HELL do you think YOU'RE doing you bastard?"

"Just gettin ta know your girl over here, i gotta say, you got lucky, she's got a sweet ass!"

Kyo growled and his eyes looked like they were flaming with rage as he punched the guy in the face, sending him to the ground.

"If you EVER come near her again, i will KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! GOT ME?"

The boy, too frightened to say anything more, got up and ran away

After he was gone, kyo was instantly at Tohru's side, Her face was extremely red.

"Tohru, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

Tohru looked up at him, we was still a little shaken, she couldn't say anything. She leaned her head onto his chest and clung on to his shirt tightly

"thank you…"

Kyo put his hand on tohru's back and stood with her for a while, he wanted more then anything to just hug her once without transforming…. after a while he asked once again if she was okay

"Yes, thanks again, sorry i keep getting into trouble…"

"No, its okay. You have nothing to be sorry for, really."

He gave her a reassuring smile, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, knowing that he didn't feel burdened by her. She smiled, he gave her a gentle kiss, and they started walking back towards their friends.

Uo and Hana were amazed at how easy kyo made her happy, they smiled at each other

"You know, i don't think we've got anything to worry about anymore, i think kyo will take pretty good care of her…" Uo

"Yes, that he will…" Hana

AWW! YAY!

That was so sweet!

Okay guys, thanks for reading!

Remember to…

REVIEW!

VOTE IN THE POLL ON MA PROFILE!

SUBMIT FOR CONTEST (details in ma profile!)

kk i'll be updating soon! (hopefully)

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	9. tohru's scars and friend's promises

Wuz up people!

I wanna thank a few people before i say anything…

**Maddie123321: thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list and thanks for adding this story to your favorites AND for your review! It made my day!**

**TandK4ever: thank you also for adding my story to your favorites! I was so happy when i saw this!**

and thank you to all of those who have reviewed and favorites this story before! It means a lot!

Tohru: Wow! This story really is getting popular!

Me: I know, but that credit goes to the fans, not me! (thx guys!)

Tohru: Yes! And i also heard that you have a youtube too?

Kyo: You do?

Me: YEP! links on my profile page ;)

Kyo: any other important accounts we should know about, you have a twitter!

Me: No

Yuki: I hate twitter…

Me: HEY! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU CAN'T JUST WALTZ INTO THE PRE-CHAPTER DIALOUGE! OUT NOW BITCH!

Yuki: You suck…

Me: OUT!

* * *

><p>Tohru, yuki, kyo and shigure were all finished breakfast, they had a little time left before they had to leave for school. So shigure decided to have some fun with Kyo. (hehehe!)<p>

"So, does everyone at school know about you and tohru?"

they both blushed furiously at his question

"WHAT? Why are you asking all the sudden?"

"No, reason, just want to mess with you."

Kyo just growled and turned his head away

"Well, tohru?"

"Oh, um… well…yes actually"

"Ah, i see, and what did they do when they saw you two going at it in the hallway?"

Tohru just blushed furiously, but kyo's response was a punch in the face

"We were not "going at it" you pervert!"

"Really, i'm surprised you were able to control yourself kyo!"

Kyo looked like he was about to explode, and yuki just looked extremely annoyed, so tohru intervened

"Um, well we should be going, we'll see you later shigure?"

At this, they all started for the door.

"Yes, see you later tohru, yuki, and kyo, try not to attack tohru in the middle of the hallway like im sure you did yesterday!"

Kyo decided to just ignore him and head out the door, he couldn't take anymore of his pervertedness.

The three were all walking to school, Tohru looked a little antsy, kyo noticed and became concerned

"Tohru, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, its just…."

"What?"

"Well, I was just worried, you see, i just wanted to make sure of something….you are okay with us being "together" in public right? Because if your not, i would really like to know…"

"What? Tohru, why would you ever think anything like that"

"Well, its just that you looked really annoyed with the other kids, and i thought that maybe-"

Kyo silenced tohru with a kiss, she was shocked at first but then kissed him back, he pulled away, held her hands and looked into her eyes

"Tohru, i would never EVER be embarrassed to be with you. Sure, i didn't enjoy everyone being dramatic about us, but i'm never going to let that get in our way, okay?"

She was surprised, but so happy at the same time. She hugged kyo's arm tight

"Okay, i love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>later on, it was in the middle of the school day, Tohru had lunch and she went to her locker to get her food, suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper in her locker. She took the note out to see that it had her name on it and it was folded up. She unfolded it to find a message:<p>

Meet us in the courtyard after school…or else

Tohru was puzzled and worried by the note, but being the overly kind girl she is, she decided that she would go anyway. She then made her way outside to find her usual lunch spot with kyo, yuki, haru, momiji, uo, and hana.

"Hi guys"

"Hey tohru" they all responded

Tohru then went to sit between kyo and momiji

"Tohru, what did ya bring for lunch?" momiji

"Some fried omelet, rice and curry sauce, same as kyo and yukis."

"OH! can i have some?" momiji

"oh, sure." Tohru was barely paying attention though, she couldn't stop thinking about that note she got, and she kept wondering who could have sent it, and why.

"Hey, tohru!" Uo

Tohru snapped out of her stupor to see everyone staring at her

"Oh, yes?"

"Tohru, we all called your name like a dozen times, but you didn't respond, are you okay?" Kyo

"Oh, yes im fine, i just…uh need to use the restroom."

She then shot up and almost ran back inside the building, leaving her friends confused and concerned. Then, without even

realizing it, the note had fallen out of her pocket and landed right near Hana. She opened the note, and after reading it, looked concerned

"Hey, Hana whatcha got there?" Uo

Hana took the note and put it in the center of their little circle

"See for yourself…" Hana

It was now right after last period, and tohru started heading to the courtyard, making sure none of her friends saw her, she didn't want them to be involved in something as seemingly innocent as she thought it was.

she arrived at the courtyard, and waited...

"Hey!"

She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise

"Over here!"

She looked to find that the source of the noise was coming from the old shed that had been out there for ages. She pointed at herself as to ask, "are you talking to me?"

"Yes, idiot! Come here!"

She got up and moved closer and closer to the closet, she was right at the door when suddenly, she was pulled inside. She felt her arms being grabbed and a hand over her mouth. She started to scream

"Shut up!"

Tohru felt a smack to her face and decided to keep quiet.

"Listen, honda, we hear that kyo's your boyfriend now, and well, we don't like it!"

Her eyes widened at this

"You better break up with him, and stay away from him OR ELSE!"

she was suddenly being kicked by the girl yelling at her, then she was being kicked by a few more people. She somehow managed to get up and run, now that they didn't have a good hold on her. She ran out of the shed only to run into someone.

"Tohru, are you okay?"

It was kyo, along with Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Haru. He looked at tohru, she was bruised and bloody. He took her in his arms to comfort her, because he then saw that she was crying. They were all shocked as they saw how beat up she was, suddenly Uo and Hana came from behind kyo and walked over to the shed. They opened the door to find four girls, all looking satisfied. They both walked inside and shut the doors. The rest of them looked at the shed confused as to what they were doing. It was silent for a second, then all the sudden

*ZAPP!

"OWW!"

*ZAPP!

*PUNCH!

"EEEEKKK!"

*ZAPP!

*PUNCH!

"AAAHHHH!"

This pattern of sounds continued for another moment, then all the girls ran out, looking charred and bruised. Then Uo and Hana walked out, now they were the satisfied ones. They then walked back over to tohru, who was obviously in pain.

"I cant believe those girls hurt tohru!" momiji

"bitches…" Haru

"I know, but we'll talk about it later, for right now, let's just get tohru home." kyo

They all agreed. Kyo used one arm to wrap one of tohru's arms around him and used his other arm to support the rest of her. They slowly started walking back to the house.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, kyo carried tohru to her room, followed by haru and momiji, Uo and Hana went to go make her some tea and get some ice for her injuries<p>

He set her down on the bed and sat on the end of it. The others did the same (its a big bed, after all!)

"I can't believe those idiots! Why did they do it anyway?" Uo

"Well, they were saying something about me staying away from kyo…" tohru said weakly

"What?" Kyo

"I didn't recognize any of them, it was too dark, i know they were all girls, but thats it. They said they didn't like how i was your girlfriend."

"those morons…." Kyo

"So what are we gonna do, i mean if these girls are serious, they might never stop picking on tohru as long as she's with kyo…" Haru

Kyo looked sad after that, thinking that something he didn't want might be coming…

"Are you saying i should break up with kyo? Because if you are, i refuse to!" Tohru

They all looked at tohru, very surprised, especially kyo

"I would rather be beaten a hundred more times than leave kyo, i can take handle myself at school, don't worry about me!" Tohru said, determined

Kyo heard this and smiled, he walked to tohru's side and looked at her

"Well, im glad you want to stay with me, but we still have to make sure that those girls don't bother you anymore." Kyo

"Yes, we might just have to watch out for you at school is all." Hana

"but i don't want you all to have to worry about me all the time…" Tohru tried to sit up, but she winced in pain and laid back down.

"Take it easy, you need to rest. And as for school, you don't need to worry, we're all just going to be looking out for you. And we would all feel a lot better if you would let us…" Uo

Tohru looked around to see all of them smiling at her, at that moment, her worries all melted away

"Well….okay" Tohru

"Good! Now you probably wanna go to sleep now right?" momiji

"Yes, i'll rest for a while then maybe get up again to make dinner."

"Don't rush for us, tohru. Take your time and feel better okay?" Kyo leaned down and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room along with everyone else

Tohru smiled, she was so grateful for all of them. With her friends, her family, and her wonderful boyfriend, all of them looking out for her. She usually felt uncomfortable with people going out of their way for her, but with them it seemed to be different, she felt safe, she felt loved, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world….

but what tohru didn't know, was that her luck would run out on her soon….

* * *

><p>OOOOHHH! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!<p>

Well thanks for reading, sorry this chapter took so long! busy busy busy!

anyways!

like always remember to..

REVIEW

VOTE ON MY POLL (profile)

thanks for all of your support throughout this story, you guys are the best!

until next chapter!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	10. escapé!

hey ma (hopefully) kyoru fans!

sorry for the late update! (stupid writers block…)

but nevermind that! Lets get the ball rollin!

Thanks to Maddie123321, Esther -chan, and TohruLover! Your reviews made my day! ^3^

And thank you to anyone who added my story to their favorites and such! You readers are so AWESOME!

Tohru: I hope you all know how much we appreciate your reviews!

Kyo: Yeah, its nice to hear from other people becuz this crazy chicks got us locked up in her crazy stories!

Me: AWW! YOU'RE SO MEAN! But i love you! ^-^

Kyo: ….. you are so damn weird

Me: Yeah! I get that a lot! :3

disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket at all! Now im going to go in my emo corner...

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident at school, and the situation with the girls has been better. Tohru, Kyo, and the others found out the day after tohru was beaten that the girls were part of the kyo sohma fan club. And ever since they found out that kyo and tohru were in a relationship had tried to sabotage it at any means possible. They got away a few times, like when they took tohru's gym clothes or had her locked in a janitors closet. But her friends would always help her out when she needed it, and she was grateful for that.<p>

Not only that, tohru has also gotten a lot better about the kidnapping incident, she thinks about it less and less everyday. She even got her stitches out a few days ago! But even when she does think about it at times, and it upsets her, kyo is always right there to put a smile back on her face. Overall, things were a lot better…..at that moment

Right now, tohru is with hatori at the sohma estate. When shigure had told tohru about considering therapy, she agreed to see a therapist that had recently been married into the sohma family, and hatori is taking tohru to see her. They had just entered the gates

"So tohru, how have you been feeling about what happened lately?" Hatori

"Oh, well i don't think about it as much as i used to…" tohru

"Well thats good, and how about that time last week when you passed out?" hatori

"Oh, yes, well like i said i was just scared by the knife, because of the same incident, but it hasn't happened anymore." tohru

"Well, it seems like you are making good progress, but then why did you agree to see a therapist?" hatori

"Well, i just have some feelings i need to express about it, and figure out why certain parts of myself have changed since then…" tohru

"Well, that makes sense, im glad you agreed then, i think with this, and the way you're helping yourself now, you'll probably forget all about it." hatori said, the last part jokingly (ok im not sure if jokingly is a word but i don't give a single shit about it :P)

"Well, i don't know about that, but i hope so!" tohru

Hatori and tohru kept walking, and they eventually started going by akito's quarters. They were walking by when there was a loud crash, like a vase had just been smashed...

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" they heard akito screaming from the inside

"Tohru, just keep walking, akito throws fits like this all the time, besides, we're going to be late." hatori

tohru kept her eyes on akito's open window

"right…" tohru

They kept walking but tohru's curiosity unexpectedly got the better of her, she took a peek inside to see what the commotion was about. She saw akito standing by and screaming at a man, covered in glass and some blood, but still alive. He seemed familiar to tohru, but she couldn't put her finger on it… suddenly she she noticed that she had stopped walking and hatori was getting ahead of her, afraid of getting lost in this huge estate, she quickly walked back to his side. They continued to walk to the therapists office, but tohru was thinking about who that man was and why he seemed familiar.

(Im not gonna tell bout therapist session cuz i wouldn't know what to say /: )

* * *

><p>A while later, tohru's session was finished, she got a lot of things off her chest about the accident, and it felt good. Hatori walked with her once again out of the estate, but tohru walked home on her own.<p>

Later on, she was back at the house and walked in the door

"Hey you" Kyo said, smiling at his girlfriend

"Hi kyo!" said tohru, smiling back

Kyo pulled tohru into his arms and hugged her. He then pulled away and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Kyo said after pulling away, smiling

"I missed you too" tohru said, smiling right back

Then, their moment was interrupted when a certain blonde haired boy jumped on tohru to hug her, almost knocking her over.

"HELLO TOHRU!" momiji

"h-hello mom-momiji" tohru said, still woozy from almost falling over. Kyo then punched momiji on the top of the head

"Will you be more careful? You could have really hurt her!" kyo

"AAAAWWW! But i just wanted to hug tohru!" momiji

"So what, you didn't have to try and kill her!" kyo

"KYOOOO! You're so mean!" momiji said

"Whatever, im going to watch tv, you coming tohru?" kyo

"Yes! of course!" she said, smiling as always

Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji all sat at the kotatsu, drinking tea that tohru just made, and watched an anime that momiji picked out. Then after a while kyo got annoyed by it, so he just turned on the news, and an interesting story came on…

" You all remember the string of kidnappings that occurred in tokyo, well the man responsible, Bob Russel or "Butcher job bob", was arrested three weeks ago, finally after his four year streak of non-stop murder all over the globe. Bob actually managed to kill 20 people in our country, such victims as Akira Shibishiro, Hikari Ming, and Lala Ching. Surprisingly he was never caught once in his whole killing spree except for three weeks ago when he kidnapped and almost murdered a miss Tohru Honda…"

"Hey! They said your name on the news!" momiji

"oh, tohru are you alright with watching this?" kyo

"yes, i've been feeling a lot better about what happened, so if you want to keep it on, thats fine with me!" tohru said, giving kyo a reassuring smile

With that, they all turned back to the tv, only to hear something heart-stopping….

"….But just last week Bob Russel escaped from prison!"

They all went wide eyed and didn't say anything, tohru suddenly lost her ability to breathe

"Yes, during a prison riot, someone assisted Bob Russel out of the gates of the south tokyo mental asylum. Police are desperately searching for the ex-prisoner, but have yet to find him-"

Kyo had shut off the tv, not wanting to hear anymore. They were all shocked at what the news anchor just said, momiji and kyo's jaws were dropped and they didn't say anything, the same with tohru, until she started to cry. Kyo saw this and ran to her side and pulled her in his arms. Tohru desperately clung to him and cried her eyes out.

"Why? W-why did this h-have to h-happen?" she said, sobbing

Kyo didn't say anything, he just sat with tohru and let her cry, nuzzled in his chest. Momiji turned to kyo with desperate and sad eyes

"Kyo, what should we do?" momiji

Kyo looked at momiji and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, there was a knock at the door.

"Momiji, stay here with tohru, i'll answer the door."

momiji nodded his head and went to hug tohru, and kyo went to the door, he opened it slowly and cautiously. When the door finally opened, a woman in a police officer's uniform was there.

"Hello, I'm Yuri Rinju. I am with the Tokyo Central Police Department, does a miss tohru honda reside here?"

Kyo hesitated for a moment, then spoke

"Yes, she does."

"And she is in at the moment?"

"Yes."

"May i see her?"

"Um, well do you just wanna come in, she's kind of upset over this whole kidnapping thing."

"Thank you." she walked in and continued to talk

"And actually the reason why i'm here is because of her situation with Bob Russel, have you seen the recent news reports?"

"Yes we have, and we know that he escaped from prison"

They both then walked into the room where momiji and tohru were, only to see tohru sprawled out on the floor.

"What's wrong with tohru?" Kyo said, his voice obvious with panic

"She kind of had a panic attack and passed out" momiji

Kyo just stood and looked at tohru with worry for a moment, then spoke

"Well, we can't just leave her on the floor, i'll go get a mat." Kyo then went upstairs

Momiji looked at Yuri and tilted his head in curiosity, wondering who this woman was. And as if she had read his mind,she introduced herself

"Hello, I'm Yuri Rinju. I am a police officer at the Tokyo Central Police Department, and im here to help all of you, especially tohru, are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes, i'm momiji, thank you for helping us!" momiji said politely, smiling

"It's my job." Yuri said, also smiling (everyone smiles so much in this fan fic… :P)

A moment later, kyo brought in a mat, laid it out on the floor, and set tohru on it. Then sat by her head hand stroked her hair, attempting to soothe her a bit (AWW! :3 )

He then looked up remembering the police officer in their living room

"So, you're here to protect tohru?" Kyo said, questioningly

"Well, yes. Not just by myself, i have a few more officers outside and we have many officers patrolling the city, more than usual of course. I just wanted to confirm to you that we will be closely observing you and wanted to make sure this is something you would be okay with"

"Well, yes, thank you…" Kyo

"Oh! Its no problem, im just doing my job. Now then, i will be outside with the others, watching for anyone suspicious. We'll let you know immediately if we hear anything." And with that, Yuri walked out to join the other officers. Kyo and Momiji suddenly felt a lot better about the situation, now that they knew that they had backup.

Suddenly, they both heard a noise, it was coming from tohru, she was waking up! They both quickly turned their attention to her.

"uhhh….kyo?" tohru

"Yeah, im right here." Kyo

"Wha-what happened?" tohru

"Well you were worrying about the whole kidnapper escaping from prison thing that you had a panic attack and passed out" Momiji

"WAIT! That really did happen?" tohru

"Yeah…" Kyo

Tohru's eyes immediately started filling with tears again, kyo pulled her into his arms and attempted to comfort her.

"It's alright tohru, the police are outside and they're going to be here until they find him, you're safe, don't worry."

At that, tohru raised her head and smiled a bit

"Well, that does make me feel kinda better…also because i know you're here..." tohru

kyo smiled sweetly at his love, "Good, i'll go get you something to eat, okay?"

Tohru nodded her head and kyo headed for the kitchen to make some onigiri

An hour later, tohru had fallen asleep, and momiji was picked up by his father. Now kyo was sitting in the living room, watching tohru sleep, guarding her with his life. Then all the sudden, the sound of the front sliding door echoed through the quiet house, then Yuri, the police officer, walked into the room.

"Hey, there are two gentlemen outside who want to come in, and by orders we'll need you to identify them before they come in."

Kyo nodded and went outside, Yuri followed, leaving tohru in the room by herself…

Kyo walked to the barrier the police set up to see Yuki and Shigure

"Do you know these two?" Yuri

"As much as i regret it, yes, they live here, you can let them in." Kyo

Yuri then granted them entrance from the outside of their police tape.

"Kyo! I heard what happened, is our princess okay?" Shigure

kyo sighed, how he can manage to still call her weird names like that in a situation like this was beyond him

"Yes, tohru is fine, she's insi-" kyo

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

a loud scream suddenly sounded out from the house, and it sounded like….

"TOHRU!"

* * *

><p>OOOHHH! What happened to tohru?<p>

you all probably hate me for cutting if off like this, but IDC!

anyways im SOOOO sorry this took so long to update! TT-TT

Because of thanksgiving and school and a lot of writers block, it took me a bit, but i finally did it! ^-^

So thanks for reading! But before you go remember…

REVIEW!

VOTE ON POLL ON PROFILE PAGE!

CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE! (details in profile)

until next update!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	11. Confrontation

Wazzup!

…..no? okay… So before we start, i wanted to apologize for the way i ended the last chapter…..

I honestly wish i could've changed it since it was REALLY similar to the ending of the first chapter, and multiple other reasons, but i hadn't updated so i didn't wanna make u guys wait! SORRY!

okay…so no new reviews… :(

but thanks SO much to all those who have reviewed and added this story to your favorites and such…it means a lot! :)

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket….i've reached the acceptance stage :)

(but i still have future plans! muahahaha!)

* * *

><p>"TOHRU!" Kyo, Yuki and Shigure shouted. They al ran inside, with the police right behind them. Kyo kicked down the door and ran to the living room…..tohru was gone<p>

"Where is she?" Yuki

They suddenly heard another loud scream, and looked around to see that the back door was open, and right in front of it, one of tohru's ribbons. Kyo growled, more angry then ever that once again….

"DAMMIT IM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" Kyo said, as he ran out of the house and followed the sounds of rustling bushes and occasional screams.

"KYO WAIT!" Yuki

"Yuki, go help kyo, i'll go with the police and we will try to catch up…" shigure

Yuki nodded and followed after kyo. Kyo was going as fast as he could, but yuki managed to catch up. Kyo saw yuki running with him, but didn't pay much attention to it, his main focus was to save the girl he loved…

A moment later it got to the point where they could see the man and tohru, but they were surprisingly having a hard time keeping up, they couldn't tell who it was but they could definitely see tohru, screaming.

They both suddenly were so enraged that you could practically see fire in their eyes, they started getting faster. Their speed was increasing, the man started struggling, this was their chance. With every single ounce of energy they had left, they went full speed and were able to run ahead of the man and stop him, without hurting tohru. He tried to turn, but kyo had grabbed him by the shirt with a fierce iron grip. The man then turned around, and kyo and yuki finally saw who it was

"You…you're…." Yuki

"That's right! Remember me boys?" It was Bob Russel, Butcher Job Bob.

"You….YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF TOHRU NOW!" Kyo yelled, now aiming a punch at his face

"NOT SO FAST, ORANGE TOP!" bob suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it right at kyo

"Thats right dipshit, don't come one step closer…." he pointed the gun away from kyo, and straight at tohru's head

"….or else…." he had an evil and satisfied look in his eyes, this only pissed kyo and yuki off even more

They were all silent for a moment, then yuki spoke

"Why…..WHY OUT OF EVERY GIRL IN THE WORLD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INFLICT THIS PAIN ON TOHRU?" Yuki, angrier than even kyo thought possible. But suddenly, a dark figure came up from behind bob.

"Good question, yuki…." Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all went wide eyed. They all knew that voice

"…..Akito?" Kyo said, angry and confused

"Ah, hello my little monster, and yuki." Akito

"SO YOURE BEHIND THIS?" Kyo

Akito chuckled and smirked devilishly

"Of course I am…..isn't it obvious…" Akito

They all looked shocked and confused, and angry too.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO TOHRU YOU SICK BASTARD?" Kyo

"Mhmmm…..another good question, and i'll tell you why. This actually started because i wanted to kill YOU, kyo."

The three teens all looked shocked at his answer

"Wh-What?" Kyo asked, stunned

"Yes, i was planning to kill you since two years ago, you've been a nuisance to me ever since you were born…" Akito

"I DON"T CARE! What i DO care about, is why tohru and this psycho are involved!"

"haha….well you see, i originally hired to kill you….but then…"

He then walked up to tohru who was still in Bob's clutches, and slapped her across the face

"THIS LITTLE BITCH RUINED MY PLAN!" Kyo's anger intensified at his actions and the way he talked to tohru just now.

"I should have sent him after you, but she had to go ahead and lure you to the house! By then, you were at shigure's so often that i could not get the chance to send him after you!…..So, i had to put my plans on hold, so i had you move in with tohru so you would at least be always where i could find you….Then, i started to build up my hatred for this girl more and more! So i changed my plans so i would get rid of tohru, so that you would at least be completely miserable for the rest of your life….."

They all were so shocked that he had been planning something so complicated all this time, tohru was actually started to get angry herself…..

"But then, just as was about to get rid of her, my plan is RUINED AGAIN by those useless authorities!"

"So wait, you were the one who broke him out of prison then?" Kyo

"And was he the one i saw with you at the sohma estate?" Tohru said angrily

"Thats right…. and after that was when my plan had changed once again, and i have decided. The plan is to kill you and then, leave this girl all alone in the world, to suffer and grief…." He turned to look at tohru, he was just a bit surprised, her head was lowered, she was shaking, and her hands were in fists

"I would get used to being alone miss honda….it will make it easier for yo-

Akito was cut of when the most unexpected thing happened

"no….no…NOOO! NEVER!" Tohru snapped at that point! She elbowed Bob in the gut, forcing him to release his grip on her. He tried to grab her again, but she kicked him right in "that place" and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Everyone was utterly shocked, even Akito. Out of all the people in the world, they never thought that tohru would be one to do something like THAT!

"Tohru…what the..." Kyo

Tohru looked to see the gun that Bob once held on the ground, she bent down and picked it up. She rised and pointed the gun right at Akito

"WHAT THE?" Akito

"TOHRU! BE CAREFUL! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF WITH THAT THING! JUST PUT IT DOWN!" Kyo

She didn't listen, she stayed right where she was, not taking her aim or her eyes off of Akito

"I..I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Tohru screamed

"Miss Honda?" yuki

"Im so tired of it….im so tired of seeing all the people around me having to defend me all the time. I hate that i never try to fight for myself, so i have to have kyo, yuki, and my other friends defend me at school. But now, it's MY TURN!" tohru announced, with the last statement, firing a shot right in front of Akito's feet, not right at him. He screamed in response, surprised. Kyo and Yuki were shocked by tohru's behavior

"But what im sick of the most….is you, threatening the people i care about the most, ESPECIALLY KYO!"

She fired another shot, but it was a lot more of a close call then the last one.

Tohru stood there in silence for a second, she was about to speak again when all the sudden, bob came from behind and grabbed her arms.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bob

Tohru struggled to break free, she squirmed and kicked his shins, but with no luck.

"TOHRU! TOSS IT! TOSS THE GUN OVER HERE!" Kyo shouted

She hesitated or a moment, then with the best of her ability, tossed the gun over to kyo. He took it and then pointed it right at bob

"LET HER GO NOW!" kyo yelled

Akito then came up to kyo from behind, about to punch him, kyo turned as when he thought it was too late, but then yuki tackled akito to the ground, wrestling him to keep him still.

"KYO!" yuki said, trying to pin akito, "GET BOB AWAY FROM TOHRU NOW WHILE AKITO CANT ATTACK YOU!"

Kyo looked at him and nodded in agreement, and turned his attention back onto tohru. Bob was chocking her, and she looked to be fading out… Kyo dropped to gun to charge at the tall man and punch him in the gut, about right where tohru hit. While he was bent over, kyo pulled tohru towards him and quickly examined her

"Tohru, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks kyo."

Bob suddenly got up and came running back towards them, ready to throw a punch, when kyo caught his fist and flip him onto his back. Once he was on the ground, kyo got prepared to really fight and spoke to tohru

"Tohru, listen, i need you to make sure the authorities get here and find us."

"What? But that means i'd have to leave you and Yuki here to fight by yourselves…"

"Tohru, trust me we'll be fine, yuki is holding back Akito and i can handle this jackass, now go!"

"But…"

"Tohru please!"

She thought for a second then agreed, but before she left she placed a kiss on kyo's cheek

"Just keep yourself safe, okay" She said, caressing his cheek

"I will, i promise."

She slightly smiled at her love then ran like mad towards the city lights. Meanwhile Kyo and Yuki were still fighting off the two insane men. Bob got up and charged back at kyo, and they unleashed into an all out brawl, and yuki was still trying to pin akito

Tohru ran for what seemed like hours but she made it to the side of a nearby road. She didn't have to wait too long to hear the sounds of police sirens coming from down the highway. Shigure, inside one of the cop cars, saw tohru and had the officer stop her car, along with all the others.

''Tohru! Are you okay? Where are kyo and yuki?" Shigure

"They are fighting off Akito and Bob!"

"Akito?…wha-

"OH NEVERMIND! THEYRE IN DANGER! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Tohru

Immediately, tohru started running towards where kyo and yuki were, with shigure and the police following her. All the while, she is silently praying that she wouldn't be too late…

Meanwhile, things for kyo and yuki weren't looking good. Kyo was pretty badly beaten, and yuki couldn't hold out much longer.

"Ha, scrawny little punk…" Bob chuckled at kyo, for even though he was also pretty bent out of shape, he still had some strength left in him.

"Looks like i'm gonna have to put you outta your misery, but don't worry, ill be sure to take care of that girlfriend of yours…." Bob

Kyo instantly grew furious, and rose to his feet.

"Heh….like i'd ever let you touch tohru…" Kyo then swung a seriously strong punch right in Bobs face, sending him flying, and knocking him out, cold

"Bastard…" Kyo hissed, then turned his attention to Yuki and Akito. He was pretty sure that yuki was getting close to blacking out what with all the punches and kicks Akito threw at him. Kyo ran over to him and helped him keep Akito down, at least until the police came.

"Thanks kyo…" Yuki

"No prob, besides, if anyones gonna beat you, its me!" Kyo

They both chuckled, then stopped when they suddenly heard multiple footsteps

"KYO! YUKI! ARE YOU OKAY!" They recognized that voice, it was tohru

She ran over to them and searched them both for serious injuries.

"Tohru, don't worry, we're alright. A few bruises and scratches, thats all." Kyo

Tohru sighed in relief. While all this went on, the police were escorting Akito and Bob away, and shigure headed over to the three

"Well, im glad to see none of you are too hurt, but i have to ask, why is Akito here?" Shigure

"I'll explain it on the way to the hospital, these two need to be checked out." Tohru

"Alright then, i called hatori, seeing as we would need a ride home, he can take us there." Shigure

Tohru nodded and turned her attention to kyo, who was having a hard time standing up

"Do you need help getting up Kyo?" Tohru

"Yeah, i might."

Tohru then had kyo slightly stand while she wrapped her arm around him and supported him on the walk back to the road, shigure did the same for Yuki.

"Say tohru, i have to say, you were pretty amazing back there!" Kyo

"What do you mean?" Tohru

"Well, the way you took down bob and almost shot Akito, pretty badass!" Kyo said, chuckling

Tohru blushed, kind of embarrassed by her earlier behavior

"oh, thanks…"

"Yeah, and about that stuff about you hating that we try to protect you so much, was that true?" Kyo

Tohru immediately freaked

"OH! DID I OFFEND YOU! I JUST MEANT THAT YOU THAT I SHOULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF MORE AND-

Kyo had silenced her with a kiss

"You really need to stop blaming yourself so much…" Kyo said sweetly

Tohru smiled up at him

"Kyo…..thank you….for everything"

They smiled at each other and continued to walk towards the road

YAY! THE END!

jk!

No this is NOT the final chapter, but the next one i put up, will be my last! (for this story…. :) )

SO BEFORE WE GO, REMEMBER TO…

REVIEW!

VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!

CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! (also on profile)

Kay guys, see ya for the final chapter!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	12. epilogue

HOLA!

So this will be my last chapter of taken! (sobbing)

This was definitely a hard story to write, but im so glad i did. Its rare that i finish something like this optionally ^-^.

There were some hard parts for me to write, but knowing that someone was actually reading this, made me keep going! n_n

(all save the rest of the sappy stuff till the end!)

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Bob and Akito were arrested. Kyo and Yuki made it out of the hospital without any broken bones! But Yuki did get a sprained ankle. They checked out a few days ago and went back to shigure's (of course). And all of the sohmas felt better then ever, now that Akito would be in jail for another ten years! And as for tohru, she did eventually tell kyo her story, while he wasn't so happy about the things she went through, he was glad that he was the first person to hear about it. But, thanks to shigure, QUITE a few more people learned her story. He had actually published a book about it! Her "story" was a huge bestseller! She and shigure actually went on a few talk shows, and the book was brought up non-stop especially the first month. And now, tohru can talk about what happened and not be affected at all, since people were asking so much, especially at school. And even though the commotion surrounding her hasn't simmered down yet, she was getting her life back to just the way she liked it, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all in the living room watching TV, talking about recent events…<p>

"i cannot believe how much money your book has made tohru!" Shigure

"I can't believe it either! What will you do with the money?" Tohru

"I'm not sure, maybe i'll get a new tv, as much as i "love" ours, we could use a new one." Shigure

"Or maybe we could buy a new dryer, it would make tohru's job easier.." Kyo

"WHAT? NO! I couldn't ask of you to do that, spend the money however you want, please! I can do the laundry the way i do it now just fine!" Tohru said, panicky

"Hmm….well, i guess i have to…" Shigure said, teasing

"No but wait! I- "

but before tohru could finish, they all heard the sound of a door being kicked open

SMASH!

They all stood still for a good second, then ran to the door. They go to the now completely broken front door to find a girl around tohru's age. With long brown hair just like hers, bent over, clearly she was tired. Shigure decided to be brave and confront her

"Umm…excuse me miss- "

"Hey!"

They all jumped back a second at her loud remark, but tohru's look was not like the others, she looked girl at the door stood up to reveal something they never expected, she looked just like tohru!

"I heard Tohru Honda lives her, does she- "

she stopped mid sentence, as the girl met eyes with tohru's

"Tohru?"

Tohru, still looking shocked, stuttered for an answer

"Riyu?"

* * *

><p>AND THATS ALL FOLKS!<p>

Yep, thats it, this was the last chapter of Taken! (sorry if it kinda sucked, but whatev)

You guys, thanks so much for all of your reviews and favoriting! You guys really were the aspect that pushed me to finish this! So thanks SO much for everything!Now this is not the end for me….As you can tell, im gonna have a story to sequel this one, it wont have anything to do with the kidnapping stuff, but i just wanted to have it as a certain aspect to the new story (you'll see when i write it)So yeah, look for my new stories!

(I may take a break to publish a christmas special though)

And i will see you guys later!

Thanks Again! Bye! :)

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


End file.
